1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-AIDS virus agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Any effective therapeutic method for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) has not yet been established.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,881 discloses that streptovaricin C derivatives represented by the general formula ##STR2## wherein R represents an allyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or adamanthyl group or a C.sub.1, -C.sub.20 alkyl group which can be substituted with hydroxyl, cyano, acetyl, formyl, furoyl, thenoyl, methoxy, carbamyl, phenyl or phenyl group substituted with nitro or ethyl or a phenacyl group which can be substituted with a halogen, methoxy or phenyl group, have anti-tumour virus activities in mice. However, it has not hitherto been known that any of these streptovaricin C derivatives have activities inhibiting growth of virulent virus (HIV) of AIDS.